His Butler, One Sentence
by Kuryou-san
Summary: A book. It contains Ciel Phantomhive's memories within. Sebastian remembers all of these from when his precious young lord was still alive...You review, and I'll add to this.


His Butler, One Sentence

A.N: Hello! It's Akuryou here, and guess what? It's SUMMER! Well, I'm out already, and I wanted to post a few things over summer vacation for you guys, because you rock! Thank you for all your views to my story, Sister Dearest. I got 774 hits, and 449 visitors! You guys are the reason I'm up at ten in the morning to use my writing skills to write the stories you see here. I love you all, and I wish you all a great and fun summer.

Sincerely,  
Kuryou-san

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. It belongs to Toboso Yana.

Warning: Implied sexual situations, strange moments, and Alois Trancy.

Enjoy!

1-Cat

Ciel tried to reprimand Sebastian for bringing cats into his home, but not before sneezing multiple times.

2-Books

Sebastian tried to stifle his laughter, obviously amused at the fact that his master just got crushed by a mountain of books.

3-Disgust The fact that Claude had touched his precious young lord disgusted Sebastian.

4-Closet

Grell was pissed of when he could not find Sebastian anywhere, but heard grunts from the closet.

5-Rose Bush

A very pissed Sebastian sent a very mushy Grell out the window, and into a VERY thorny rosebush.

6-Headphones

Ciel tapped his foot lightly as the song Monochrome Kiss blasted through his headphones.

7-Kiss

Ciel had no idea of his butler's prescence in his room, until he felt something warm kiss him.

8-Dance

Sebastian was very amused watching his master stagger around the room like a drunk man.

9-Coffin

Ciel was truly freaked out when he woke up in one of Undertaker's coffins.

10-Corset

Ciel officially remembered what happened before going to the Viscount of Druitt's party.

11-Curry

Ciel was secretly laughing watching Sebastian fling the curry buns in people's faces.

12-Dog

Ciel laughed at his butler's discomfort at having Pluto at the manor.

13-Trunk

Ciel was furious after hearing that he was carried around in a trunk like dirty luggage.

14-Dress

Cecile was horrified when the Vicount was being a creeper staring at him (her?) the wrong way.

15-Tablecloth

Ciel sat there, bowl of Donburi in hand, surprised that Sebastian pulled the tablecloth off the table like Houdini.

16-Wine

Bard and Finny just watched in silent horror as Mey-Rin abruptly missed Clause's wine glass and poured the deep red wine all over the table.

17-Laugh

When Sebastian really laughed, any living thing within five miles would run for it's life.

18-Bunny

Ciel was surprised to see Sebastian grow bunny ears and a tail.

19-Perverse

Sebastian hated Grell's pervertedness around him.

20-Roses

Sebastian laid a boquet of sterling roses on Ciel's grave, mourning his loss.

21-Sleep

Sebastian watched in quiet content watching his young lord sleep.

22-Love

Sebastian owned his master now; mind, soul...and now his body.

23-Chains

Sebastian stayed quiet, a silent smirk gracing his features as Angela whipped him into submission.

24-Room

Ciel smiled in his sleep as the raven-haired man held him tight.

25-Moonlight

Ciel and his butler laid together in a moonlit glade, enjoying one another's company.

26-Form

Ciel closed his eyes tight as his butler took on his true, demonic form.

27-Blood

William T. Spears looked upon Angela's bloody body in distaste.

28-Contract

Ciel's eyepatch was pulled off, revealing his covenant with his butler.

29-Accent

Sebastian wasn't British, he just didn't want people asking him why he lived in England.

30-Bonnet

Sebastian, to Ciel's knowlege, was the only man who could retain his manliness in a pink bonnet.

31-Rain

Sebastian pulled the reins of his horse, as he desperately tried to find his young master in the downpour.

32-Soft

Sebastian ran his toungue over Ciel's ear, making him purr.

33-Pain

Alois lay on the ground as Ciel advanced on him, blade in hand, preparing to take the blonde's life.

34-Sex

Ciel cried out in pleasure as he felt his butler push him down.

35-Sensual

Alois just loved the way his butler's hands caressed his bruised skin.

36-Touch

Sebastian ran his hands down Ciel's side, showing his more soft side to only Ciel.

37-Happiness

Ciel was happy laying in a bed with Sebastian after last night.

38-Death

Ciel's death was unavoidible, since he made the contract with his demon bulter.

39-Tears

Ciel had never seen Sebastian cry before, only over his loss.

40-Life

Ciel had told Sebastian that he was ready to die, so he unwillingly gave Ciel up to hell's flames.

41-Freedom

Ciel was finally free from being the Queen's watchdog, and he finally settled down with his lover; Sebastian.

42-Devotion

Sebastian was devoted to his young master, even after recieving several sharp slaps across the face.

43-Melody

Ciel just closed his eyes and let himself get lost in Sebastian's sad yet wonderful melody on the piano.

44-Star

Ciel swore that he saw a constellation that looked just like his contract.

45-Sickness

Sebastian always cared for Ciel when he was sick, even when he had an asthma attack.

46-Smile

Ciel was angered after being told to give the audience a big smile after a circus preformance.

47-Innocence

Sebastian just stared at a picture of young Ciel, eyes gleaming and full of innocence.

48-Sun

Ciel and Sebastian went out for a stroll while the sun was still out.

49-Wings

Ciel saw his butler grow deep black wings, and they took off for hell together.

50-Forever

Ciel and Sebastian, no matter how far apart they were, they'd still be together forever.

A.N: What'd you think? Tell me in the reviews! Again, have a safe and wonderful summer! I love you all, my precious fans! Please help me update these sometime! I hope to get to at least 500!


End file.
